Yu-Gi-Oh! Mew Monsters 01
"Ener-D Falcons of the Mews", known as "Meltdown! Ener-D on the Loose!" for the Japanese version, is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Mew Monsters series. Summary Yuma Tsukumo is on a school field trip to a secret science base in New Dominoe City. It was the location of the new and approve-shaped Ener-D reactor, which powers the city and other community neighbors. The professors gave the kids a tour around the science base, and they actually let them do chemistry with some planetary particles! Tori tells Yuma a few facts about Ener-D like if not used properly it can destroy, Ener-D is living matter, and some vehicles powered with Ener-D have much more speed than usual vehicles. Yuma randomly says that he had been waiting for the field trip for weeks. He also adds that the great Turbo Duelist, Yusei Fudo worked in this very room. Tori just rolls her eyes. Bronk appears behind Yuma, saying that the three greatest duelists of time are all Yuma think about now. One of the professors asks the children to follow him to te main room, where the actual Ener-D reactor is located, which gets Yuma pshyced. At the reactor, the young tourists watch in amazement as the scientists are hard at work on high-tech computers. Yuma was more interested in the reactor, itself. All of sudden, the system malfunctions, causing an electrified explosion. As the ceiling started to crumble, everyone kept yeling at Yuma to move, but he was so scared to die he couldn't move. Over and over in his mind, Yuma thought, "Is this where I die? In a famous facility I've always wanted to see? NO! I don't want to die! Not yet!" The ceiling collapses and Yuma shouts at full volume, "NOOO!" Just then, a bird-like creature appears out of nowhere and saves Yuma by blocking the falling rubble, but then it luminates a bright light. In a place of white and mist, a naked Yuma wonders where he is (the mist covers the "you-know-what"). Strangely, he sees Baby Tiragon and Number 39: Utopia, only with luminated bodies. He walks up to them, touching them one at a time. Then suddenly, both Duel Monsters jump at Yuma, but they become particles and disappear into the boy. Yuma suddenly feels warm, like a strong light is in him. Back in the labs, Yuma wakes up. Tori, next to him, was glad to see him regain consciousness. She explains that when that bird saved him and casted the light, he was knocked unconscious. Bronk then comes over and tells him he was out for nearly the rest of the tour, which dissapoints Yuma. He also tells Yuma that the professors believe that the bird was made of Ener-D, and it split into three smaller birds and went to different points of time. Plus, one of the professors picked up a strong radiance of energy in Yuma while he was unconscious, which turned out to be Ener-D. The results are shown to him. The researcher also says that the bird gave him that energy as a "parting gift", which Yuma doesn't get. In the final room, the Dueling Test Room, the kids are allowed to duel. Most of the kids got to duel, but when all the space is taken up, the others go to the emergency room, where Yuma is to have the Ener-D extracted from him. All was doing fine, but then a black Duel Monster appears where the kids are dueling and starts to destroy the area. Everyone including the professors gets out of the building, except Yuma, who heads to the sighting of the Duel Monster. Yuma challenges whoever summoned the beast, but no response comes. No one else was around. All of a sudden, his Emperor's Key starts glowing and transforms into a winged pendant, still baring the green and yellow spheres. Then in another bright light, Yuma is transforming into something due to the Ener-D and his Emperor's Key. His hands are covered up by black fingerless gloves, his shoulders are covered by gold armor, he gained a white armor vest and a shirt with green circle in the middle, his pants became white with light brown stripes and a golden button, his shoes became orange boots, a poofy tail appears, a pair of furry wings grow from his back, the dark part of his hair became golden-blonde with his red hair becoming brown, and his left eye changed from red to blue. His ears became that of golden-blonde cat ears that are on top of his head. At first, Yuma freaks out about his transformation and the change in his clothes. In a flash, the wild Duel Monster attacks Yuma, but luckly dodge's it in time. Instantly, two words pop into the middle schooler's head and out of his mouth, "SUNLIGHT DAGGERS!!!" and in a glow of yellow light, two knives nearly similar to Utopia's weapon appears in midair, which Yuma catches both. With swift movement, the mutant boy stabs the Duel Monster repeatedly. When the monster was weak enough, Yuma's daggers start glowing and he shouts, "Sun Ray SLASH!!!" and slices through the wild Duel Monster, which destroys it. Yuma shouts with happiness that what he just did was so cool and that he saved the labs, but then he hears Bronk and Tori's voices, asking what happened to him, much to Yuma's displeasure. Just then, everyone else came back into the building, seeing what Yuma had become. The scientists decide to let Yuma keep the Ener-D in him a little longer, so that they can do science experiments on him! This shocks the mutant tourist, having him also shaking in his shoes. Then suddenly, the lab starts crumbling to dust and everyone but Yuma panics.One of the professors find out that there has been a change in history. Astral then appears to Yuma and tells him that history has been rewritten and affecting their time, and only Yuma can stop the disaster. Astral then goes back into the key. Yuma goes up to the professors to ask to send him back in time to reverse the damage, but adding that he'll do it on one condition: they'll not do genetic experiments on him. The professors promise to keep it and use a device that they had been researching and know that it works to help Yuma travel through time. Everyone says good luck to Yuma as he leaves, but the professors warn him to not do something that would badly damage time. With that said, Yuma is on an exciting journey through time.